foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Darkness Wings (2004)
The Darkness Wings * Creator: Gene Wyman Bandai America Team * Additional Producer: Matt Sentell, Rick Ward * Producer: Chris Eaton, Giselda Figueroa, Dave Needham, John Hoffman * Story Created by: David Palmer * Written by: Alvin Muolic * Game Designers: Yuji Naka * Directed by: Frederick Raynal * Creative Directors: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Managing Directions: Rick Wyatt, Michael Kennedy, Michael Peterson * Associate Producer: Scott Crisostomo * Assistant Producer: James Guirao * Lead Programmer: Gil Colgate * System Programmed by: David Akers, Josh Markiewicz, David Gates, Rick Shaw, Hank Thompson, James Arnold * Programming: David Bennett, Edwin Hui, Jack Goods, Rick Daniels * Additional Programming: Hiroyuki Kobota, Dai Matsumoto * Lead Artworks: Jake Mann * Artworks: Christopher Stevens, Chris Christian, David Hartman, Randy Wilson, Joe Warmer, Jane Van * Main Planning: Dave Greats, George Hoffman * Planners: James Neil, Tom Mann, Marc Griffith, Rick Sands * Lead Artists: James Wright * Artists: James Bang, Jack Kasey, Casey Hoffman, Rick Greene, Chris Eaton, Donald Swanson, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Danny Folks, Dave Fox, James Arnold, Rick Lawrence, Daryl Gordon, Alexander Stephens * Lead Art: Thom Kaplan, Howard Bell * Art: Rick Young, Dave Kinds, Karl Freeman, Jake Friedman * Additional Art: Timothy Neil, Jack Gelitan * Animators: Rick Jolly, Danny Folks, Annie Gunners, Dan Joly * Level Designers: Geoffrey Bullock, Steve Robbins, Jack Candy, Hank Ward * Character Designer: Chris Christian Voice Recordings * Talent Agent: Joe DeVanon * Biz Girl: Wayna Calderon * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) * Voice Mastered by: Dave Gross at Goose Studios (London, England) and Jane Hoops at Teen High School Fighters Entertainment (Los Angeles, CA) Voice Talents (Main Cast) * Christopher Rich as Nick Bishop (the main protagonist) * Nathan Lane as Rick Archer (the main antagonist) * Michael J. Fox as Danny Goodman * Alec Badwin as Police Chief James Daniels/The Controller * Michael W. Smith as Joey the Magic Clowns/Young Danny Whitaker * Janet Waldo as Amy Goodman/Dutchess/Lynn * Eric Idle as Old Rick Whittaker * Amy Adams as Jane Seymour * John Cleese as President Todd Gates * Christopher McDonald as Gregory Maltin/Jack the Demon Clouds * Will Wright as Professor Greg Baxter Voice Talents (Other Cast) * Steven Blum as Lead Thugs/Thugs #1/Thugs #2/Thugs #3/Thugs #4/Lead Gangs/Gangs #1/Gangs #2/Gangs #3/Gangs #4/Gangs #5/Gangs #6 * Bill Farmer as Thugs #5/Thugs #6/Thugs #7/Thugs #8/Gangs #7/Gangs #8/Gangs #9/Gangs #10/Gangs #11/Gangs #12/Lead Bully/Bully #1/Bully #2/Bully #3 * Nick Jameson as Bully #4/Bully #5/Bully #6/Lead Drugs/Drugs #1/Drugs #2/Drugs #3/Drugs #4/Drugs #5 * Roger L. Jackson as Lead Nuclear/Nuclear #1 * Paul Eiding as Nuclear #2/Cargo Managers * Carl Pullman as Waiters/Bar Man/Jukebox Players/Janitors #1/Lead Sexy Man/Sexy Man #1/Sexy Man #2/Sexy Man #3/Disco Managers * Annie Goose as Waitress/Bar Woman/Janitors #2/Sexy Woman #1/Sexy Woman #2/Sexy Woman #3/Sexy Woman #4/Sexy Woman #5/Lead Sexy Woman * Todd Kellyn as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs/Soldier Leader/Soldier #1/Soldier #2/Soldier #3/Soldier #4/Soldier #5/Soldier #6 * Steve Clarke as Soldier #7/Soldier #8/Soldier #9/Soldier #10/Soldier #11/Soldier #12/Lead Boss/Boss #1/Boss #2/Boss #3 * Dave Neil as Boss #4/Boss #5/Boss #6/Managers/Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Cops #1/Cops #2/Medic #1/Medic #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Helicopter Pilots * David Fishers as Col. Jake Green/Police Chief Christopher Stephenson/Chief Director Alexander Stevenson/Lt. David Grahams/General Larry Robbins/Prof. Martin Lowers/Sgt. Kenneth Ward/Hank Gross/Bruce Miller/Old Jack Lowenthal/Young Fred Rosenthal/Dr. Rick Rose/Mr. Andy Rowles/Marc Sheppard/Politician Alan S. Lowenthal * Narrated by: James Hopkins Cinematics: SACRED ENTERTAINMENT * Director: Anthony Friedman * Production Coordinator: Rick Youngstown * Modeling Supervisor: Jerry Hong * Animation Motion Capture Supervisor: Gene Burners * Animation Supervisor: Oliver Williams * Visual Effects Supervisor: Stephan L. Butler * Development Supervisor: Andy Elliott * VP Production: Annie Salters Database Creation * Additional Designer: Marc Maggiori * Modeling Artists: Yann Boulanger, Rachid Chikh, Laurent Davenet, Sébastien Haure, François Rimasson, Daniele Servoin * UV and Texture Artists: Florence Dubin, Jimmy Laplaige, Armelle Massonet, Alban Orlhiac, Arnaud Pecqueur, Bruno Serre Motion Capture Animation * Motion Captures Sets Manager: Frédéric Vandenberghe * Construction Operator: Christian Dupeux * Script: Noemie Bercot * Sound Engineer: Guy Louis * Wardrobe Manager: Sylvie Mouchenik * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Motion Capture Animation: Dave Lawrence * Intern: Jérémy Meunier * Layouts and Editor: Julien Mazon Keyframe Animation * Animation Operators: Pierre Avon, Jeremy Delchiappo, Minh Nguyen * Setup Operators: David Hooghe, Philippe Raoux Lighting, SFX & Compositing * Lighting Operators: Gilles Cornut, Bernard Stulzaft * SFX Operator: Jérôme Brack * Compositing Artists: Gaëlle Bossis, Alexis Chenot, Vincent Guttman, Gaston Marcotti, Thibault Petillon * Render Farm Operator: Julien Robert * Prophecy Films Group: Marie-Cécile Auzeill, Philippe Delorme, Benjamin Godon, Sébastien Masino, Alexandre Verlhac * Original Interns: Eric Caruyer, Mageeb Eally, Julien Frantz * Additional Cinematics: Charles Barnard * Music Composers/Sound Designers/Audio Directors: Alan Hawkshaw * Audio, Sound and Music Created by: SoundTune Entertainments * Supervising Sound Designer: Albert Cochran * Assistant Sound Designer: Joseph Hoffman * ATTITUDE STUDIO: Sylvia Abenzoar, Jean Paul Da Silva, Sylvain Debes, Carole Djaouti, Julien Doussot, Agnes Duval, Nathalie Etchepare, Samantha Guanine, Laurent Guilleminot, Boris Hertzog, André Leyronnas, Jean-Paul Lopes, Sébastien Masino, Naïma Mabchour, Marc Miance, Sandrine Nguyen, Frédéric Simonot, Lo Wai Mun * Archangel Studios: Nathaniel Downes, Johanna Olson, Snakebite * Bandai America Debugging: Jake Swans, Annie Livers, Jane Lovers, Robert Butler Bandai America Team * Quality Assurance: Michael Peterson * Customer Support Manager: Brian Schorr * QA Supervisor: Daryle Tumacder * Lead Tester: Patrick Kellyn * Assistant Leads: Gene Bang, Anthony Duarte * CQC: Ryan Chennault, Philip Cohen, Adrian Escultura, Jesse Mejia, Christopher Stanley, Michael Stevens * Testers: Abraham Aranda, William Chang, Jimmy Chiu, Brian Ellak, Robert Hamiter, Alan Hopkins, Alex Kane, Ryan Kwok, Elisa Lane, Eric Lenfers, Michaelangelo Mesina, David Miller, Cory Narog, Bill Ricardi, Nelson Tam, Danelle Sears, Robin Seneka, Todd Shimizu * Director of Marketing: Stacey Hirata * Product Marketing Manager: Jeffrey Lujan * Product Marketing Specialist: Steven Hosey * Public Relations: Mika Kelly, Bender Helper Impact * Promotional Design: Ignited Minds * Package Design: Neil Daniels, Rick Lars (Touch Me Products), Seiniger Advertising Group * IS Manager: Lee Hsaio * IS Group: Cang Truong, Allen Goulart * Legal: Berry Kane, Lona Sato * Manual: Dune International, John Harper, Rick Wise (Teen Lost Studios) * Operations Manager: Jennifer Tersigni * Executive in All-Charge of Production: Robert Ennis * Productions Executives: Nobuhiro Kasahara * Lead Special Thanks: Yoshinori Homma * Special Thanks to: Jude and Garry Cole, Daniela Sentell, Kirsten Bontrager, Kathrine Lindeman, Russ Ballard, Mike Champman, Berry Kane, Daniela Ruiz, Tim Bradstreet, Joe DeVanon, Larry Hummel, Jarrod Phillips, Stephen Bishop, Christopher Cross * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol * All Songs by: Alan Hawkshaw Music * Executive Producers: Masaya Nakamura * Presented by: Bandai © 2003 Bandai America